Parental Intervention
by A Little Insanity Doesn't Hurt
Summary: Takes Place on Earth-16. Bruce has to attend parent teacher conferences and learn about what happened during the school year. Damien might me a sociopath. Tim's to smart. Jason's in the "Troubled Kids" program, Cass is quiet and creepy, Stephanie's to talkative and very strange, and Dick is constantly climbing things and late for class. Well, let's see... what will happen?


**I do not own batcharacters.**

* * *

Bruce Wayne was a man of wealth. And with all his children attending Gotham Academy, he was also a great source of donations. But no matter how much one pays for their child's school, they can't get out of one dreaded thing.

Parent Teacher Conferences.

They were back. AGAIN.

* * *

The elementary- sorry, _Primary_ , academy always had conferences first. Starting with Kindergarten (or Year 1s) several months earlier and leading later into consecutive months or weeks with the older grades.

Thus, Bruce found himself in Ms. Greens room sitting by Damian first.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne!"

"Ms. Greens? It is wonderful to finally meet you, I've heard such kind things."

 _~"She is a moral-lacking whore with a brain only for men of stature in which she drools over for hours on end in the most useless way imaginable, letting her womanly parts ooze out of her clothing in attempt to attract idiots that she finds attractive. And she has the brain of lesser stature then Todd which she uses for nothing smarter then teaching us how to spell three letter words she pronounces incorrectly, as well as math problems even West could configure in his sleep all the while screaming at the miscreant gits that she has dominion over."~_

"Oh, Mr. Wayne, please, I just try my best." She smiled. She was a young teacher barely out of college, with straight blonde hair and big blue eyes framed in mascara-waxed eyelashes. All in all, she was quite pretty and nothing like Damian had described (not that _that_ was surprising).

"I'm sure." He smiled.

"So, Damian has incredible intelligence-"

"- _Tt-_ Of course. I am a _Wayne._ "

 _~Damien glared up at the board, to his teacher, and back. He then stood with a rather large amount of superiority to leave her class. "I speak no nonsense. No one would ever be stupid enough to write literature so redundant as: 'The cat and the dog are nice. The cat and the dog have a home with nice mats and lots of food to keep cat and dog happy.' If you expect me to even stand such idiocy, then you should allow me to put you out of the suffering of your weak and impetuous mind, if I have even the egress in me to give you such mercy."~_

"Ah, yes. However, Damian seems to... have some respect issues."

"I show respect to those who have earned it. You, woman, have not."

 _~"Damian, would you please do your math?"_

"-tt- _No."_

" _Damian, I need you to do your math, honey."_

 _"Never call me that, woman, or I will carve out your heart."_

" _DAMIAN! In the corner, NOW!"_

 _"No, you idiot. I will never listen to a dull-brained whore such as you."_

 _*a little bit later*_

 _The principal came in. He sat by Damian, trying to comfort the seemingly distressed five year old. "Hey, buddy!"_

 _"TT! I will not grace you with such pleasantries as greetings. You are under me. Leave at once, pestilence."~_

Ms. Green shook her head. "As I was saying, he also has... conflict with other students-"

"They are idiot children born from idiots who have no place existing on this earth. The weak must be eradicated."

 _~"All right, everyone! Share with your buddies what you learned about the rainbow on your paper!"_

 _Damian turned to Elliot, the girl who sat beside him with a sneer._

" _So, I drew a rainbow! And a unicorn, because unicorns go with rainbows!"_

 _Damian sneered harder. "I drew the colors of the rainbow washing red and blue from your tears and blood as I sever your head."_

 _Elliot's eyes widened in fear. "U-uh, Dami, that's not very ni-"_

" _THIS IS NOT A WORLD OF NICETIES, ELLIOT SUESAN HAUNDS! If you wish to survive you need to be strong!"_

 _Elliot whimpered under his stare before he thrust her to the floor, hands wrapped around her shoulders and crushing her into the hardwood. "FIGHT BACK, IDIOT!"_

"Um... if you see what I mean, Mr. Wayne."

"Yes, I do. I'll work with him, Ms. Green. Are we done yet?"

"Um, no, we started about two minutes ago."

Bruce resisted the urge to face-palm. "Of course, how forgetful of me! Continue!"

"He also seems to... have some, ah, anger issues."

"I know not what you speak of, imbecile." Damien sniffed.

 _~They were painting. After the Elliot incident, Ellie had transferred classes and Damian now sat by Josh Tenz and Lizzie Hernds. Josh Tenz was coined as the kindergarten bully, although Ms. Green didn't know, all she knew was Josh was a big, tough kid who would hopefully be able to handle Damian._

 _Josh's hand knocked over the green paint, splattering it all over himself. He blinked twice before he was suddenly pinned to the ground being suffocated. "IDIOT! YOU GOT PAINT ON MY SHIRT!"_

 _He fought, well more like beat up, Josh while screaming until Ms. Green simply pulled the boy away from the kid. Josh had soon gone to a new school. Given, the kids were glad but still.~_

Ms. Green shook her head. "He also has a discrimination problem. Against everyone."

"Tt. It's not a problem. It's nature. The strong prey on the weak."

 _~"Hey Damian! Can we play with you?" Lizzie bounced up to him with Julia and Shya on her heels._

 _"No. You are girls. I would never kindly mine-self with you."_

 _Julia and Shya started crying. "You're so MEAN!" They screamed running away. Lizzie, however, growled._

" _And that is why I will not play with girls. They are so fragile. When I say something that does not cushion their useless legs they sob. Unlike Mother, she is a worthy woman."_

 _"They're right, y'know. You're just a bully and a jerk." Lizzie growled._

 _Damian growled back. No one insulted him. He threw a punch and she took it, falling to her bottom. She glared up at him. "MS. GREEN!" She called._

 _Ms. Green came up, sighing at Damian. "What you do this time?"_

" _She insulted me. I punched her."_

 _"And I remembered we're not suppose to fight, even if THEY started it!" Lizzie proclaimed._

 _Ms. Green smiled, patting the girls long, auburn pigtails. "Good girl, Lizzie."_

" _Ch. I wouldn't identify myself among one such as you, an idiot to weak to fight their own battles."~_

"Anyway. I don't know how to help him, I would suggest a councilor or something similar? Mr. Wayne, I hate to suggest it, but I think he may have Anti Social Personality Disordor-"

"You think my son's a sociopath."

"Um, not how I would phrase it, but... possibly."

"Tt. Idiot. No such thing. I am normal. The rest of you are just softened, cushioned idiots living on a false foundation of peace that is slowly rotting away beneath their feet."

Ms. Green sighed. "Just... yeah. Just yeah. Maybe he should be homeschooled."

* * *

 **Soon I will bring in the others, I'm going youngest to oldest and will include Steph and Cass. Bye! Please review!**

 _ **-INSANITY-**_


End file.
